


In Sickness And In Health

by princesaadriella



Category: Kpop - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Adorable Kim Taehyung | V, Alternate Universe - College/University, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute Kim Taehyung | V, Cute Min Yoongi | Suga, Depressed Min Yoongi | Suga, Doctor Kim Seokjin | Jin, Domestic, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Drama & Romance, Eating Disorder Not Otherwise Specified, Eating Disorders, Established Jeon Jungkook/Park Jimin, Established Kim Namjoon | RM/Kim Seokjin | Jin, Established Relationship, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Friendship/Love, Graphic Depictions of Illness, Grumpy Min Yoongi | Suga, Hospitalization, Hospitals, Hugs, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope & Min Yoongi | Suga Are Best Friends, Kim Namjoon | RM & Kim Taehyung | V Are Siblings, Kim Taehyung | V & Park Jimin Are Best Friends, Kim Taehyung | V Is a Sweetheart, Kissing, Love, M/M, Major Illness, Mentioned Bangtan Boys Ensemble, Near Death Experiences, One Shot, Producer Min Yoongi | Suga, Protective Bangtan Boys, Romance, Sad Min Yoongi | Suga, Sick Character, Sick Min Yoongi | Suga, Sickfic, Taegi Week 2018, Temporary Character Death, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Tragic Romance, True Love, Vomiting, emeto, taegi - Freeform, terminal illness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-11 16:18:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16478855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princesaadriella/pseuds/princesaadriella
Summary: Yoongi is ill. Taehyung visits him every day and every day, he falls a little bit more in love.





	In Sickness And In Health

**Author's Note:**

> Y'all... I cried like then times writing this you don't even understand. I was in the need for some fluffy yet sad love because Taegi needs more of it but I'm also a slut for angst so here we go! Also I do not with sickness on anyone this is purely fictional. Please do not take offence as this is not a depiction of any kind of serious real illness. This is all fake and fictional and based on something that I made up. 
> 
> ↓↓↓↓↓↓
> 
>  
> 
> [my twitter♡](https://twitter.com/VANTAEGIELLA)  
> [my tumblr♡](http://musicaltheatrecvrls.tumblr.com/)  
> [my cc♡](https://curiouscat.me/BTSPrincess)

Taehyung doesn't believe in miracles. 

 

Well, it's not that he didn't necessarily  _believe_ in them, it's just, there was never a time when the world had proved him wrong. His family had beat the odds of poverty. It was a blessing, yes but, a miracle? Probably not. His parents worked their absolute hardest to put food on the table. That was no miracle. It was simply his parents busting their asses and providing for their three children. 

See? No miracle. 

Meeting Min Yoongi?

Perhaps it was fate. The older of the two seemed to absolutely despise Taehyung, and in turn, this just made Taehyung want to bother him even more. 

When they shared their first kiss though, Taehyung knew that it had to be fate.

The two met in university, Taehyung being a sophomore, Yoongi being a senior. Taehyung was a transfer student and majoring in voice. It was when he was audtioning to be in the new student showcase that he met the mean and adorable looking pianist. He doesn't remember ever singing with someone who had wonderfully been able to accompany him and follow his lead when it came to his auditions. Taehyung's vocal coach even told him _not_ to go in with such a complicated song, as the pianist would probably hate him for it.

He was not wrong.

But of course Min Yoongi is a musical genius and played the song _perfectly_. Not a single note was out of place.

Not. One. 

From then on, Taehyung thought that things were perfect. He knows that there is no such thing as  _perfect_ either (besides Yoongi's playing) but, when he looks at Min Yoongi,  _wow,_ he knows this not to be true. 

Min Yoongi was the epitome of perfection.

He was a chubby faced, feline-resembling, musically inclined young man with the soul of a sixty-five year old grandpa. His lips were in the form of a permanent pout as he was usually grumpy, incessantly touch starved, and always, _always_ hungry.

 _Gosh_ Taehyung was so desperately in love.

Jimin and Jungkook made sure to tease them whenever they got the chance (even though they were no better), and Namjoon and Seokjin were always sneaking pictures, as if they were the proud parents of two hopelessly in love teenagers. Hoseok would giggle at them, grabbing everyone's attention with a " _look, look! they're about to kiss!"_ whenever the two thought they were in the clear for a quick peck or a tight hand squeeze. It was kind of sickening but, sweet, all the same. 

Taehyung cuddled Yoongi when he was cold and sleepy, fed him when he was too busy in the studio to eat, and they both held each other when they cried. 

They did fight, often, over the pettiest of things. These quarrels went something along the lines of:

_"Taehyung where the hell is that music file I let you listen to?"_

_"Hyung, Yeontan and Holly are both hungry. Why didn't you get more dog food?!"_

_"Taehyung get off of me. You're all sweaty and gross after you dance."_

_"Hyung you told me you were coming home at three in the afternoon. It's four o' clock in the fucking morning."_

_"Taehyung, stop sitting so far and come give me some fucking cuddles."_

So no, maybe things weren't necessarily perfect, but love is love is love, yes? Taehyung and Yoongi were polar opposites and despite this, their love for each other was stronger than any feat, any of their troubles, any tribulations.

So when Yoongi was diagnosed, you could imagine their shock.

Taehyung thought that the loss of apetite and excessive fatigue was just  _his_ Yoongi. He was so caught up in the joy of being in love that he hadn't noticed it when the portions for two at dinner time soon became portions for one, or when his hyung’s skin became paler than usual, or when Yoongi would stay in the bathroom for a few hours at a time with the water still running.

He hadn't noticed it and for that, Taehyung _hated_ himself. 

 

Taehyung hated going into hospitals. The pungent odor of rubbing alcohol, the intractable stench of saline, and the sight of cleansed ivory made his stomach sick. It put him on edge and made his heart clench with unease.

Going into hospitals always meant preparing for the worst.

“Hi, my name is Kim Taehyung? I’m here to see Min Yoongi. I'm his... friend. Yeah, he's a good friend of mine.” He says to the woman with the overly tight bun at the front desk. You need to be very careful about who you share your sexuality with in Korea.

And seriously, this woman is most certainly pulling her hair out with how pulled back this little donut on top of her head is.

She smiles kindly. “Yes... let me see here...” she speaks more to herself as she searches for a room number. He is given a plastic covered visiting pass and is promptly directed to room 309.

Taehyung doesn’t think he breathes the entire walk there, the plastic bag in his hand bumping against his leg with each step.

He stands in front of the door for about thirty minutes before he knocks, recieving a gruff _“come in”_ in return. Taehyung takes in a deep breath before he opens the door.

His heart lodges its way into his throat.

Yoongi’s skin is almost gray, the bags beneath his eyes a deep red, and his eyes are glossed over with a deadly haze. His cheeks are a bit more hollowed out and his inky locks are a bit oily with their natural grease, seeing as he hasn't washed it in a few days.

Yoongi offers him a weak, gummy smile.

” _Ugh_ , what are you doing here? I thought I put you on the _not_ _welcome_ list.” He mumbles with a scrunched nose. He looks as if he just sucked on a lemon. Taehyung lets out a mix between a snort and a squeal, bounding over to his boyfriend before pecking him on his sweat slicked forehead.

“I was wondering when you’d come inside.” Taehyung raises a brow.

”You saw me?” He asks. 

”Yeah. You have a big head. I could see it through the little window.” Taehyung giggles before kissing Yoongi’s forehead again. He holds out the plastic bag he had been carrying.

“These are for you.” Yoongi shimmies himself up so that he is sitting as properly as he can.

”What’s in here?” He says opening the bag, not able to conceal his smile. 

Taehyung beams. “When you told me that your room has a CD player along with the T.V. set, I had to bring some of your favorites from home.” Yoongi chuckles before taking out the first CD that his fingers graze upon. Taehyung watches as his hyung’s eyes brigten in delight.

His hyung’s taste in music ranges from punk rock to old school hip hop, to believe it or not, _c_ _lassical_.

Min Yoongi loves it all, and his laugh just so happens to be Taehyung’s favorite song.

”Did I ever tell you that I love you?” Yoongi asks. Taehyung hums, placing a finger on his chin in thought.

”It _does_ ring a bell but, sometimes I think you forget.” Yoongi giggles, his gums on display and his shoulder bobbing up and down, matching the wavers of his laugh.

”Well, I love you, Kim Taehyung.”

”And I love you more, Min Yoongi.”

”Impossible.”

”Debatable.” Taehyung finishes with a giggle as he sits in the chair by Yoongi’s bedside. He scoots it forward, resembling a giddy child.

“Do you want me to put one on for you?” Taehyung asks. Yoongi pouts and Taehyung barely stops himself from kissing the little pucker of his lips away.

”No it’s okay. I want to talk to you.”

”Are you sure bun? I could put one on, I won’t mind. It doesn’t have to be loud.” Taehyung offers. Yoongi mulls it over for a second before nodding with pursed lips.

”Put this one on, but put it on low.” Taehyung smiles with a nod before taking the CD. He doesn’t bother looking at it, trusting that it’s bound to be a great album. He clicks the _open_ button, the disk tray sliding out as he presses the disk in with a _click._ Taehyung closes it before promptly pressing play.

The trickling of piano keys comes to life through the little speakers. Beethoven, Taehyung thinks. Yoongi would definitely tear him a new one if he didn't know who this was. He turns the volume down to five before returning to his seat, never opposing to the proposition of a little background noise.

Taehyung takes a hold of Yoongi’s nimble, veiny fingers. He twirls the digits in his own, interlocking their fingers and rubbing circles on the surface of Yoongi’s hand with his thumb.

Yoongi giggles.

”You’re so weird.”

”Why thank you.” Yoongi hums. His blinks become longer in duration as he leans his head back against the pillow. He closes his eyes for a few seconds, before opening them and looking at Taehyung dreamily. He smiles. So does Taehyung.

“How are you feeling?” Taehyung asks. Yoongi closes his eyes.

“Like shit.” Taehyung giggles sadly, squeezing his hyung’s hand tighter.

“It’s okay. Soon, this’ll all be over and you’ll be back home, enjoying my awful cooking and pretending to be annoyed when Yeontan jumps on your chest when you’re sleeping.” Yoongi scoffs.

“I swear that little fucker almost gave me a heart attack that one night.” Taehyung cackles before placing kisses to Yoongi’s knuckles. A comfortable silence envelops the two as Yoongi fiddles with Taehyung’s long, honey kissed fingers. He stares at them, comparing the size of his hands to the size of his boyfriend's. Taehyung smiles fondly.

“Tell me what’s on your mind bun. What are you thinking about?” Taehyung asks barely above a whisper, his lips still near Yoongi’s knuckles. Yoongi shrugs, his lips pursed.

“Nothing important.”

“Are you sure?” He nods.

“Yeah.”

Silence.

“... Hyung—”

“The doctor came in this morning. She said I’m doing better than I was earlier this week.”

“That’s good bun.”

“But I don’t _feel_ good Tae. I don’t feel better.”

“That’s expected. As long as she says you’re doing better then you’re doing better.”

“Tae I don’t think you understand me.” Yoongi wets his dry, cracked lips as Taehyung leans in, hoping it will help him to understand. “I don’t _feel_ better.” Yoongi’s eyes are dark. He won’t even look Taehyung in the eye. 

Taehyung feels nauseous. 

“What do you mean you don’t _feel_ better? Is it the medicine? Is it still making you sick?”

“I can’t explain it Tae I just... I sometimes don’t want to open my eyes. I just want to see nothing, all day. I close my eyes and suddenly, I don’t want to wake up—“

“ _Don’t_ say that bun, _please_ don’t say things like that.” Taehyung tightens his grip Yoongi’s slender, pale hand. “You are _going_ to get through this, _we_ are going to get through this. Yes, okay, this is a bump in the road and no, it’s not a good time, being sick like this can _never_ come at a good time, but I love you, and you love me and together, we are _going_ to get through this.” 

Yoongi is silent, his gaze on the ivory flooring of the hospital room.

“No offense Tae, but I don’t think love is enough to heal me like you want it to.” 

 

Taehyung blinks, his heart stammering and his pulse stuttering. He inhales shakily.

“Well... did you know that my kisses have magical healing properties?” He says. Yoongi’s brows furrow before Taehyung mercilessly attacks him, smothering his pale face in a plethora of kisses. Yoongi would never admit it but, he lets out an undignified yelp at the surprise attack.

Taehyung peppers kisses on his cheeks, his nose, his forehead, and finally, a small little peck on the lips.

Yoongi laughs, shoving Taehyung away half-heartedly. “S-Stop, stop being so weird, you freak.” He murmurs, secretly loving all of this affection. Taehyung giggles before giving Yoongi one last kiss on the cheek. 

Yeah, Beethoven has nothing on Yoongi’s laugh.

* * *

Taehyung’s mother got sick when he was six years old. 

He remembers crying himself to sleep every night at the sound of her violent coughs, painful enough to gurgle up blood and make her gag. 

During one of her last hospital visits, a miracle happened.

Her blood pressure was back to normal, her heart rate was stable, her pain was dissipating.

She was released from the hospital.

She was cured.

It was a miracle.

That same night, she got into a car crash. Taehyung was in the backseat.

She died.

It was then that Taehyung knew...

miracles were anything _but_ real.

 

 

Taehyung had quickly become friends with the lady at the front desk. Her hairline was continuing to recede but Taehyung didn’t have the heart to tell her not to pull her bun too tight.

Still, she was very sweet and always gave him those Japanese butter candies.

He was friends with all of the nurses and the doctors actually. Yoongi would roll his eyes when he started on _another_ story of what happened to Nurse Lee and her new boo thing, pretending to be annoyed as he listened to Taehyung talk. 

(Read: _pretending_ )

That was one of Yoongi’s favorite features of Taehyung’s. One of the first things he noticed when he started falling for the young artist. His deep, velvety voice dipped in a sweet, saccharine concoction of timbre and dark tones. Sometimes the boy would come in and Yoongi would just ask him to talk, about anything, just to hear Taehyung’s voice.

Taehyung’s voice was so... _hypnotizing_.

Another feature of Taehyung's that he loved, was the fact that he could literally make friends with  _anybody._ Even the grumpiest of people. (a.k.a. himself)

Yoongi envied Taehyung in the sense that he was never afraid to be himself, or speak to those who never felt enough or were too scared to retreat from their shell. Yoongi himself was shy and awkward but when it came to Taehyung, Yoongi couldn't help but to laugh uncontrollably, or smile, or blush at the faintest of gestures or comments from the younger artist himself.

 

In a way, Yoongi was kind of like the Moon.

And Taehyung was his Sun.

 

”Tae, can you help me up? I have to pee.” Taehyung nods before holding out a hand to grab Yoongi’s. 

The older was gaining a little more color to his used-to-be puffy cheeks, his porcelain skin was covered in random splotches of pinks and roses, especially on his nose.

It made Taehyung kiss the little button even more than usual.

Taehyung wraps an arm around Yoongi’s thin waist. He barely manages to stop the cringe that forces itself from his already jittery body.

Taehyung can feel Yoongi’s _ribs_.

The bones portrude from his skin with no remorse. Taehyung encircles his arm around Yoongi’s stomach, the thin fabric of the hospital gown doing nothing to hide the fact that Yoongi's skin was clinging to his bones. Taehyung swears he can slot each of his long digits into the crevices of Yoongi’s rib cage.

Taehyung wants to cry.

Together they tug along the I.V. machine, making sure not to pull it’s chord from Yoongi’s arm. Yoongi makes his way into the bathroom and shuts the door. Taehyung collapses into his seat.

Is Yoongi eating right? When was the last time he had a proper meal? 

Taehyung could barely handle Yoongi’s deteriorating health as it is. Yoongi _not_ eating is something that can actually _be_ helped. 

Why was Yoongi not eating? Did the nurses know?

Yoongi opens the door slowly, the shrill creaking sound grating on Taehyung’s ear drums. Taehyung looks up with a smile before the corners of his lips melt downward.

Yoongi is trembling, his eyes wet with unshed tears. His hand is so tight around the I.V. pole that his knuckles are white. Taehyung stands up.

”Hyung? Bun what’s wrong?”

“Get. Out.” Taehyung raises a brow.

”What? Hyung—“

”Tae just get out _please_.”

”Hyung—“

”Get the _fuck_ out Taehyung!” 

Taehyung obeys without a single word.

 

 

Taehyung leaves Yoongi short text messages. He forwards over cute little music memes that he comes across, hoping to get some kind of response. Even an _ur an idiot tae_ will do.

Taehyung still visits the hospital, he just doesn't go into room 309. He leaves Yoongi a few more CDs at the front desk with Seoyoon, his new best friend. Taehyung calls Yoongi's phone, each time leaving a voicemail when he doesn't answer. The whole time, he's sick with worry, the guilt of something that he could have done sloshing around in his belly, making him nauseous. His heart won't stop palpitating a mile a minute every time his phone dings, thinking that it's Yoongi.

It's 7:25 p.m. on a Wednesday that Taehyung gets the very ding he has been waiting for. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Yoongi-hyung♥**

| 

******************Taehyung**  
  
---|---  
  
**iMessage**

**7:25 p.m.**

Hi Tae.

Yoongi-hyung! Hi! How

are you? Are you feeling

better? Have you been

eating?

**7:27 p.m.**

Tae.

I know you've been

visiting and asking

about me. Who else

would the gifts be

from?

**7:28 p.m.**

...

Seokjinnie hyung?

**7:30 p.m.**

haha very funny.

**7:30 p.m.**

It was worth a shot.

I'm sorry for whatever

I did. I never meant

to hurt you hyung.

I hope you know that.

**7:32 p.m.**

Tae...

You have nothing

to apologize for.

I just...

I freaked out.

This isn't something

I can explain over

text. Can I call you?

**7:35 p.m.**

Ofc bun.♡

**7:35 p.m.**  
  
---  
  
 

 

Taehyung barely lets the phone ring once before he darts for it like a maniac.

"Hello?"

_"Hi Tae."_

"Hyung...  _hi."_

_"Hey..."_

Taehyung sucks in a breath, so relieved to hear his hyung's voice. "Hyung, I, um... hi." Taehyung giggles like a school girl speaking to her crush for the very first time. He can hear Yoongi chuckle on the other line. He hopes it's just his brain playing tricks on him but, Yoongi's voice sounds rough and tattered, much more gravellier than usual. 

"Hyung I've missed you."

_"I've missed you too."_

"Hyung I'm sorry."

 _"Don't apologize Tae. Please don't. I shouldn't have yelled at you like that."_ Taehyung swallows thickly.

"You scared me hyung. I asked everyone at the hospital if you were okay. Seoyoon wasn't even supposed to tell me certain things. She could have gotten fired."

_"Seoyoon? Who is that? Is that the lady who's tearing her hair out?"_

Taehyung blinks.

"Hyung  _that's_ all you got from what I just said?!" Taehyung asks, his anger starting to unfold. "Hyung is there something that you're not telling me? Because if there is then that's a problem. I  _need_ to know what's going on. That's the only way I can help you." Taehyung hears the crinkling of covers on the other line. Yoongi's breaths are shallow as he tries his best to keep his breaths steady.

_"I'm not keeping anything from you Tae."_

Upon Yoongi saying nothing else, Taehyung sighs.

"Then... then why did you kick me out the other day? Why did you not respond to any of my texts or calls? Hyung what the hell is going on with you?!"

 _"Fuck Tae, stop it just... just stop please."_ Yoongi begs. Taehyung is immediately silent. 

_"Tae when I went in the bathroom I just... I looked at myself in the mirror and I felt so sick. I am so fucking sick Tae. I'm fucking dying and I just looked... I looked so horrible Tae. I looked fucking disgusting and I don't want you to see me like this. I don't ever want you to see me like this, ever again. I love you and I can't stand the thought of you seeing me on my death bed. I don't want you to be here when I die."_

Yoongi's voice had dissolved into muffled sobs, his voice cracking in random places and his words thick with tears and hurt. Taehyung had started crying the second the other opened his mouth. He never even thought about how his presence would hurt Yoongi's pride. The older had always made it a point to be the provider, the one who took care of someone so young and naïve like Taehyung.

But now here he was, weak and frail, in a hospital bed. 

Taehyung would have never thought...

"Hyung... _bun_... my love, I couldn't care  _less_ about what you look like. Hyung I  _love you._ You mean everything to me. Hyung you are my  _world._ When I look at you I don't see what you think I see. Baby I see you and only  _you._ Please don't ever think that I see you as something else. I can care for you too. You don't always have to be strong for me, okay? You don't have to go through this alone. I'm here for you. Stop trying to do this by yourself. I  _want_ to see you. Bun I want to be there when you get better. When you beat this. Do you hear me?" Taehyung takes a breath before he hears Yoongi shift on the other line. 

 _"Yes."_ Taehyung sighs. 

"Hyung you are so beautiful, inside and out. You will  _always_ be beautiful to me. That will never change." He can hear Yoongi inhale sharply on the other line.

 _"I love you."_ This emits a hearty laugh from the younger.

"I love you more bun. And you are _not_ going to..." Taehyung can't even say the word. He gulps. "You are _not_ going to leave me, you hear? You're not going anywhere." He hears radio silence on the other end of the call. Taehyung inhales. "Also... I think you look very hot like... all the time." He hears Yoongi's raspy laughter on the other line. Taehyung feels like he's won the lottery, the tension finally being diffused.

Yoongi shifts himself beneath the covers.  _"I want to see you."_ Taehyung smiles.

"I want to see you too but... visiting hours are almost over."

_"I know, but I miss you."_

"I miss you more." Taehyung looks to the ceiling. "How about I come to see you after class tomorrow?" Yoongi doesn't hesitate to answer him.

_"Okay."_

"Okay."

_"I love you."_

"I love you too bun."

Taehyung waits for Yoongi to hang up the phone. 

His heart feels a little bit lighter.

* * *

Yoongi simply wasn't hungry. That was his answer.

He just wasn't hungry.

"Hyung that's not a good enough reason. You need to eat."

"The food here tastes like ass."

"Oh my God  _hyung."_ Taehyung laughs at Yoongi's crude and crass remarks. His boyfriend never did learn to censor himself.

"Bun I'm not asking you to eat a full course meal. Just eat some of this rice, okay? You can't go wrong with white rice. Even _I_ can make a mean white rice." Taehyung says as he takes a clump of white rice from the bowl, waving the chopsticks in front of Yoongi's pouty lips like some kind of magic wand. The older turns his back, curling himself into a fetal position on the bed.

 _"No."_ He grits. Taehyung sighs with the roll of his eyes.

"Aish, hyung, and we say _Kookie_ is the brat." Taehyung mumbles. He bites his lip, his eyes darting around the room as if he were to magically come up with an idea on the spot. His eyes land on the table, then on Yoongi, then on the telephone. Taehyung's brows raise.

He picks up the phone.

"Hello? Hi Nurse Lee! Yes I'm good how are you? Oh that's good, I'm glad to hear that. I was wondering if you could bring me another tray of food to room 309? Min Yoongi's room? No he hasn't finished his yet but... well I just have an idea. Okay, okay great. Thank you! See you soon." 

Taehyung hangs up the phone, his eyes locking with Yoongi's who, is squinting at him suspiciously, his nose scrunched and wrinkled. Taehyung wants to smother him in kisses. 

"What are you up to? Why would you get me more food when I already told you I'm not hungry?" Taehyung frowns with a raised brow.

"Who said the food is for you?"

_Knock, knock, knock._

"Coming!" Taehyung shouts as he jogs to the door. He smiles at the short, stout nurse as he takes the tray of flavorless meat and unsalted rice. "Thank you so much Hyosonn-noona. Taehyung says as he takes the tray of food. He places it on his lap as he sits down, making himself comfortable before digging in.

" _Mmm_ hyung, this food is  _so_ good." Taehyung emphasizes in between chews. His cheeks are filled with food, resembling a chipmunk. Yoongi looks angry before he slowly starts to smile. He bites his lip in an attempt to cage in his laughter.

Taehyung looks utterly ridiculous. 

" _Taehyung_... you're an _idiot_." Taehyung gives him an big old, boxy smile.

"Thank you."

"Just give me the fucking bowl of rice." 

"Will do." Taehyung giggles, knowing he's won this round.

Ha, try again next time, Min Yoongi.

Yoongi shakes his head, plopping a clump of rice into his mouth. He chews it robotically, as if he is learning to eat for the first time. Taehyung sits down on the edge of the hospital bed, clipping a piece of meat into his chopsticks and waving the meat near Yoongi's lips.

"Here you go bun." He says. Yoongi rolls his eyes before opening his mouth and accepting the food. Taehyung giggles, leaning forward to press a kiss to Yoongi's forehead and then his cheek as the older chews with a disgusted look on his face. "We're going to get my bun all big and strong!" Yoongi scoffs.

"Shut it Tae, before I stab this chopstick in your eye." Taehyung holds his hands up in defeat with a humongous smile.

"Okay, okay!"

 

 

Yoongi is fast asleep. His monitor beeps, and beeps, and beeps and although the sound is somewhat irritating, Taehyung would rather have it beep than not beep at all. 

Yoongi tosses and turns. Visiting hours are almost up and Taehyung  _really_ doesn't want to leave. He doesn't like being away from Yoongi for this long, especially when the older is in such a state as this.

Taehyung misses his good morning kisses, the afternoon Americanos filled with sugar and crème and sipped between two. Taehyung has a need for the after-school cuddling sessions on the sofa that his grandmother gifted them, or at night when Yoongi is just about done with another masterpiece and wants to play it for Taehyung so that the younger can learn it and sing along, his fingers cascading down the keys.

Taehyung misses when Yoongi was healthy, and lively, and squishy and  _warm._ Oh so warm and delightful with his gummy smiles and chubby cheeks and button nose.

Yoongi inhales sharply, followed by a deep, guttural moan. He curls in on himself, his breathing becoming ragged and pained. Taehyung is at attention.

"Hyung? Bun? Talk to me, what's wrong?"

"I don't feel good Tae... my stomach it... it  _hurts..."_ Taehyung looks around the room as Yoongi pushes himself up slowly. 

"Do you need me to call someone? How much does it hurt? Do you feel sick?" Taehyung spits out the questions, just wanting for Yoongi to feel anything but  _this._

Yoongi nods just in time before he places a hand over his mouth. Taehyung utters a simple  _fuck_ before grabbing the nearest trash can, yanking it over and sitting himself right beside Yoongi as he hovers the garbage can over their laps. Yoongi lurches forward as he vomits up the food he ate. He gags and chokes as he empties the contents of his stomach into the bag, his throat burning and tears springing to his eyes. Taehyung exhales shakily.

"Oh bun..." Taehyung murmurs as he rubs calming circles into Yoongi's back. Yoongi sniffles as he wipes his mouth with the back of his hand. Taehyung reaches for a tissue, handing it to him. Yoongi groans again.

"Tae... _Taehyung,_ you shouldn't be here... I don't want you t-to... to see me like this..." He mumbles before he spits into the garbage can. Taehyung shakes his head, pressing a gentle kiss to Yoongi's hairline.

"Hyung, you have no reason to be embarrassed or ashamed, okay? You've had to hold my hair back plenty of times after all those parties, remember?" Taehyung chuckles sadly as he brushes back Yoongi's sweat soaked locks. He kisses the side of his forehead. Yoongi manages to huff out a quick laugh, his breaths returning slightly back to normal.

"Yeah... I remember..." He drawls. Taehyung hums with a small smile before kissing his cheek.

"In sickness and in health, remember?" Yoongi snorts, crumpling the tissue at his mouth in an attempt to hide as much of his face as possible.

"We're not even married Tae." Taehyung smiles.

"I know." He mumbles before pulling Yoongi in tighter to him. "Do you think you're done?"

"I... I d-don't know."

"That's okay. I'll call the nurse and we can keep this until she gets here." Taehyung motions to the trash can before setting it down on the floor beside the bed. He moves to grab the phone before Yoongi grabs him by the arm, holding him still.

"Tae don't... you don't need t-to call them I'm, I'm fine I just... d-don't go... don't leave me." Yoongi begs quietly, his cheeks a sickly flushed shade of rose as he is nervous and feels pitiful to ask such a thing. Taehyung kisses the splotch of color on his porcelain cheek. 

"I'm not leaving you, but yes, I'm going to call them hyung. Your skin is hot and you just threw up. They need to know so that they can give you something to ease the pain." Yoongi sniffles as he begins to cough, almost gagging. Taehyung raises the trash can again. Luckily, it's just a false alarm, but even so, Taehyung makes a quick call to the nurse to alert them. They arrive in minutes, checking Yoongi's blood pressure and feeling his stomach to find where the pain lies. They end up giving him a bottle of water, waiting to see if the nausea subsides. They don't think that it's smart to give him any anti-nausea pills right now, as they could be a bad combination with the medicine he is currently taking and come back up just as fast. He ends up being sick again and the doctor prescribes him with an antiemetic. It takes a while to set in but soon, Yoongi is back to sleep, his vomiting fit having come to an end. 

Taehyung is politely asked to leave as visiting hours are now over. He kisses Yoongi on the forehead one last time before he makes his way home.

People stare at him strangely as he openly sobs on the bus. He feels sick to his stomach as well, having to witness his hyung in such agony. It makes him feel  _horrendous._

 

Taehyung doesn't go to sleep that night.

* * *

  _2 Years Ago_

"Yoongi-ssi!" Yoongi hears someone yell as he waits at the bus stop. He looks up to see a boy waving wildly, his hair a chestnut brown and tucked neatly into a red beret. The boy has a sharp, sloped nose, almond shaped eyes and dark brows that are sculpted to perfection. His tan skin is practically glowing and Yoongi's gaze hardens. 

The blue haired musician stares at him with a frown as the kid skids to a stop, right in front of him. The boy smiles with a nervous giggle. Yoongi's breath hitches. 

Who... who the _fuck_ smiles like that?

"Hi!" The boy says again. Yoongi looks around, the interaction already garnering stares from the other people waiting for the bus. Yoongi presses his lips together into a thin line.

"Hi..." The boy laughs sheepishly and the sound is so deep and resound that Yoongi can't help but to notice it. 

This kid's gorgeous face does not _at all_ match his voice.

Not that the kid has a gorgeous face or anything!? Because that's just weird?! And random?!

And seriously though, who the  _fuck_ has a smile that looks like a box?!

"I'm sorry you probably don't remember me. My name is Kim Taehyung! I auditioned with you? Or, I mean, I sang and you accompanied me? On the piano? For the audition?" Yoongi's brows furrow as the kid continues to blabber on. 

Of  _course_ Yoongi remembers him. The kid sang one of the most overdone and well known K-ballads of all time.

And he sang it  _beautifully._

__Before rapping a song by Jay Z._ _

Not only that, but the kid did a monologue where he played two people,  _two._

Who could forget such a cringe-worthy yet phenomenal audition?

"Oh um, yeah, yeah I remember you." Yoongi says, not really having anything else to say. Taehyung giggles like a toddler, fiddling with his thumbs as he looks down at the concrete.

"I just wanted to say, you're literally the best pianist I've ever sang with I mean, you're incredible. Like, I don't know how you do it? I mean, I can barely play the saxophone and I've been playing that ever since I was ten. You're just, I'm sorry I'm probably talking a lot but you're just... really amazing. I'm sorry." Taehyung finishes awkwardly as he stares down at the ground. Yoongi's lips are parted, not knowing exactly what to say.

No one has ever been this nice to Yoongi without wanting something out of it.

Not to mention that Yoongi's whole  _talk to me and you die_ vibe usually wards people off anyway.

And yet, here we are, this random, obnoxious and  _stunning_ young man, just casually talking to him, as if he isn't the talented, terrifying prodigy that he is.

The thought makes a warm feeling bloom in the depths of Yoongi's chest.

Taehyung smiles. "I always see you on the bus and, I've always wanted to say hi but, you always put your headphones in and kind of tune out the world? Which I totally get I just, well I'm new here and I don't really know anyone yet so, maybe we could talk? Be friends?" Taehyung says, his deep voice getting smaller and smaller with every syllable. Yoongi frowns.

Be _friends?_ Is this kid serious?

Yoongi doesn't make friends. 

Because all he does is hurt people.

"Look I... your audition was good I guess but, as you know I kind of use this time on the bus to just... be by myself. So, thanks for the offer but, I'm okay." Yoongi says, not daring to look at the boy's face. It's better to hurt him now then to do it later. 

The kid,  _Taehyung_ rather, allows his smile to drift away. He nods, he cheeks squished as his lips tighten into a straight line.

"Oh I... I understand. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to bother you. Just um, again you're, you're an amazing piano player. I hope we can work together some day." Yoongi looks down at his shoes.

"Yeah..." 

The bus pulls up and everyone boards. Yoongi gets to his usual seat in the back as he puts in his headphones and closes his eyes. Yoongi jumps when someone plops down beside him, jolting him from his cat nap. He looks to find the Taehyung boy, doodling in a notebook. His tongue poked out in concentration as he draws. Yoongi's cheeks heat up at the sight, and at the sudden closeness. 

Yoongi clears his throat as he scoots away, trying to make more room for himself and to get  _away_ from this Taehyung who smells slightly of vanilla and cinnamon. 

Yoongi closes his eyes once more, only to be woken up three minutes later by someone tapping on his shoulder. He groans, ripping out an ear bud and turning to the beautiful boy beside him.

 _"What."_ Yoongi grits, and Taehyung doesn't seem to be afraid as he holds up his notebook.

"Look, it's you!" Taehyung announces proudly. Yoongi's brows knit together as he looks down at the book. 

There in blue ink, is a little doodle of Yoongi, with his head leaned back and his eyes closed. 

The doodle is a lot bubblier and more cartoony than Yoongi actually is but, he has to admit, the kid is  _very_ talented to have drawn it in a matter of minutes. 

And the doodle is such a pretty version of him that he can't help but to feel... _affected_ , by it.

Not to mention that no one has ever drawn him, or given him the time of day with the exception of Namjoon and Hoseok. 

"I liked drawing your cheeks the best. They're so round and cute Yoongi-ssi." Taehyung says, his sun-kissed cheekbones taking on a sweet shade of cherry as he looks back at the drawing. Yoongi finds his heart racing, his mind foggy with pretty thoughts of long eye lashes, chocolate eyes, and golden skin. Yoongi's plump cheeks implode with heat, watercolors of pink powdering his skin and fluffing his button nose.

Taehyung locks eyes with him, the other boy giving him a huge smile in all of its beautiful and boxy glory. 

Yoongi gulps.

"Hyung." He says. Taehyung raises a brow.

"Hm?" Yoongi licks his lips nervously.

" _Hyung,_ you can... you can call me hyung." Taehyung's face seems to tell all as his expression goes soft, contemplating what Yoongi has just said.

His face suddenly lights up with his biggest smile yet and Yoongi is blinded by its beauty.

"Okay then...  _hyung."_ Taehyung says, followed by a laugh. Yoongi inhales shakily. 

Okay then...  _Tae._

* * *

Yoongi isn't able to hold anything down for the next few days. The room constantly smells of sick whenever Taehyung enters but in all honesty, he couldn't care less. 

His hyung is  _going_ to get better. 

The color from his pudgy cheeks is there some days, others, his skin is almost gray, like a corpse. Breathing has become a bit more of a challenge for him, so he's to be put on a machine to help regulate his oxygen flow. Taehyung doesn't know if he'll be able to handle the sight of those tubes protruding from Yoongi's body.

Because then it becomes all too real. 

The room is silent, besides the Jay Z album playing quietly on the stereo. Yoongi is curled up beside Taehyung on the bed, the perspiration finally cooling on his skin as his fever lowers, allowing his body to relax.

Taehyung pets his hair softly, randomly placing kisses to his clammy, pale skin. Yoongi's breaths are ragged as he snuggles into Taehyung's side, his head on Taehyung's chest and his hands on top of the younger's stomach. The younger intertwines their fingers, kissing his knuckles. Yoongi hums in his sleep, a small smile gracing his features as he finds comfort and safety in Taehyung's arms. Taehyung smiles at his hyung who suddenly reminds him of a small kitten.

His hyung is  _going_ to get better. 

* * *

Yoongi-hyung is  _getting_ better. 

He only has the breathing tubes in his nose because things have to get worse before they get better, but Taehyung is no fool.

Yoongi-hyung  _is_ getting better.

He might not be able to eat more than a few bites at a time but that's okay. His body is still adjusting but he's alright. 

Yoongi-hyung is getting  _better._

He can barely talk without coughing but that's fine. Soon this'll all be over and Yoongi will be able to breath and talk normally again.

 _~~Yoongi-hyung~~ _ ~~is getting better.~~

 

“Tae?”

 

”Yes bun?”

 

”Can you sing for me? Just until I fall asleep?”

 

”Of course my love.”

 

The others are visiting today. 

Yoongi isn't as excited as Taehyung is. Between all of his classes, finals soon coming up, and visiting Yoongi, Taehyung hasn't had any time to see their friends. It's not that he's complaining. He wishes that he could put his whole world on hold, just so that he can see Yoongi every day and every night. 

Yoongi on the other hand just doesn't want their friend group to see him in such a pitiful state.

When Taehyung hears the pitter pattering of loud footsteps followed by incessant chattering and boisterous conversation, he smiles, knowing exactly who it is.

He pads over to Yoongi's bedside, pulling his hair back and kissing him gently on the forehead. "You okay? Do you need anything? How are you feeling?" Taehyung asks. Yoongi scoffs and intertwines their fingers.

"Tae stop. I'm fine, okay? Other than looking like shit, I was able to eat a little and keep it down. Plus those fuckers look like shit all the time." Taehyung giggles.

"Don't let Jin-hyung hear you say that."

"No I'm serious. Kook is probably wearing a hoodie right now, sweats, and no underwear." Yoongi huffs. Taehyung cackles because in all honesty, Yoongi is probably right.

He kisses Yoongi's cheek. "You'll tell me if you want to be alone though, right? You'll let me knw when you want them to leave?" Yoongi nods. "Okay." There's a knock on the door. Taehyung throws Yoongi one more look before he's about to turn the knob. Yoongi gives him a gummy smile.

Yoongi is absolutely _radiant_. 

Taehyung opens the door.

"HYUNGS!" Jungkook shouts before tackling Taehyung into a hug. Jimin is quick to follow suit with a giggle. Taehyung hugs them back, his eyes almost watering.

 _God_ how he's missed them.

"I do  _not_ like the set up here. It's unorganized and just...  _ugh!_ They better be treating my Yoongi good here or else I'm having him transferred to Seoul National." Seokjin can be heard saying out the door. Namjoon rolls his eyes as he tugs his husband inside. 

Seokjin is also a doctor, and a fantastic one at that. Namjoon and him met at the hospital when Seokjin was hired as the head of the heart surgery ward. Namjoon is the psychiatrist at the same hospital. Taehyung always envied the love that they had for one another. When his older brother had started dating the doctor, he realized that maybe true love  _does_ exist, even if he'll never have it for himself.

That is, before he met Min Yoongi.

"Taehyung, it is so good to see you, and _Yoongi!_ I heard this place hasn't been treating you right. I brought over some things that you should be able to keep down until you're out of this wretched place. Don't worry, it's hospital approved." Seokjin says as he eyes the room with slight disdain. 

Oh, and Seokjin is also an incredible chef.

Yoongi laughs before the older man hugs him, making sure not to snag any of the breathing tubes or chords.

"Please hyung, I need a friend right now, not a doctor." Yoongi says with a pout. Seokjin squeaks out a laugh before nodding.

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry. I just care about you too much, that's all." Yoongi hums as he looks inside the bag of goodies. 

"Is this where the party's at?!" Hoseok shouts as he enters the room. Taehyung can't help but to giggle as he is immediately silenced by Jimin.

"Hobi-hyung this is a hospital not a frat house!" Hoseok holds up his hands in defeat with a heart shaped smile, his eyes landing on Taehyung.

"Tae Tae!" He exclaims as he hugs the other. Taehyung hugs him back. They all exchange their hellos, the maknae line quickly gravitating towards the sick young man in the bed. They sit around him, talking and laughing. Taehyung doesn't remember Yoongi smiling this much since he's been in here.

It makes his heart swell with joy.

Namjoon claps a hand on Taehyung's back, startling the younger out of his reverie. "How are you holding up little brother?" He whispers. Taehyung shivers as he looks back at his older sibling.

"Honestly, I'm not." He says. Namjoon can only sigh before he walks over to Yoongi's bedside. 

"How's my favorite hyung doing?" He asks. Hoseok gasps.

"Hey!" He exclaims. "I thought I was the favorite hyung..." He says with an adorable pout.

"Actually, _I'm_ the favorite hyung since we're married." Seokjin says proudly as he examines his ring. Taehyung smiles at the sight, remembering how nervous Namjoon was to propose. Jungkook rolls his eyes, wrapping Jimin into a tight bear hug from behind.

"That's cheating hyung! You don't really count, but we  _all_ know who everyone's favorite dongsaeng is." Jimin slaps him on the arm.

"You're right you brat, it's  _me!"_

"Yah! You're all wrong. It's definitely me." Taehyung says raising his hand, the first time he has actually contributed to the conversation. Everyone stares at him for a moment before erupting into obnoxious laughter. Taehyung is actually offended, his mouth wide open in shock. Even Yoongi is laughing at him, a hand covering his mouth as his cheeks squish upward, turning his eyes into crescent moons. Taehyung's heart stills.

Is it possible to fall in love a second time?

"Sorry Tae, but even  _Jimin_ is my favorite dongsaeng." He says. Taehyung places a hand over his heart, as if he's been brutally wounded. 

"I think I have to challenge Jimin-hyung to a duel then." Taehyung says. Hoseok cackles.

"You sure Tae? Jimin's tiny self will kick your ass." He says with a laugh. Jungkook nods before kissing Jimin's cheek.

"You're not wrong there." The maknae says. Taehyung gapes.

"Why does no one have any faith in me? Does  _everyone_ love Jimin-hyung more than me?" He asks the room. Yoongi giggles.

"Just because Jimin is my favorite dongsaeng doesn't mean that I love you any less." Yoongi says with a small smile. Taehyung smiles back.

"That's good to know."

* * *

_1 Year Ago_

_"Hyung!"_ Taehyung shouts as he barrels into the apartment, a _huge_ black bag in his hand that is somehow moving on its own. Yoongi looks up from his laptop, a dark brow raised in question. Taehyung rounds the coffee table to press a quick peck to Yoongi's lips. "Don't be mad, okay?" Yoongi raises a questioning brow.

"What?"

"Hyung, _promise_ me you won't be mad."

"Tae what the hell are you talking about?"

"I won't tell you unless you  _promise_ me not to get mad." A high pitched  _bark_ makes Yoongi jump a bit. He looks down at the bag Taehyung is holding. He clears his throat.

"Tae... what the fuck was that?"

" _Hyung..."_ Taehyung whines. "I need you to promise me!"

"Tae I'm not promising  _shit_ what the  _fuck_ is that in the bag?" Taehyung groans with the roll of his eyes. He sets the bag on the ground, unzipping the zipper. Without warning a tiny, fluffy brown and black dog with the teeniest of feet bursts from the makeshift cage, running around in circles and yapping like crazy. Yoongi's eyes are wide, his mouth agape as he stares at the little gremlin of a pet.

"Taehyung..." Said boy gulps slightly before biting his lip.

"Yes hyung?"

"Please tell me you're dog sitting for a friend." Taehyung hisses through his teeth.

"Hyung—”

"Uh uh, Tae, who's dog is that?" Taehyung groans with the roll of his eyes. He plops down on the couch beside him.

"You're no fun, you know that hyung?"

"Yeah, you make sure I never forget it." Taehyung pouts before resting his head on Yoongi's shoulder.

"I saw him in the shelter hyung, you know, the one Jimin-hyung works at part-time? He came from a bad home and everyone that tried to pet him got bit so, no one ever wanted to buy him. I asked hyung if I could pet him and he told me that it's not a good idea. He let me pet him and yeah, he kind of growled at me at first but, he let me _pet_ him hyung. He let me pick him up too! That's gotta be a sign, right?! And I just... hyung I  _had_ to buy him and, I know that your parents let you take Holly and I love Holly but, she's yours and, I wanted a little friend of my own." Taehyung finishes quietly, his bottom lip jutted out as he looks at the dog who is still running around and barking like crazy. Even Holly seems to be annoyed with their new pet, as the older dog is barking back in annoyance. 

Yoongi sighs, knowing he's already lost this war. When Taehyung gets excited about something, he is  _unstoppable._

Plus, Yoongi's boyfriend is very cute and maybe he loves him a lot. 

"Can we keep him hyung? Please, please,  _please?_ If I bring him back Jimin said they might have to—”

"Okay, okay, _fine_. We can keep him. Just... if that thing bites me I'm—”

"He won't, I promise!" Taehyung's loving gaze then turns deadly. "But I might have to bite you if you threaten my little baby again." Taehyung fixes him with a steely glare. Yoongi actually... _gulps_. 

Because Taehyung is scary as _fuck_ when he's mad.

And... maybe a little hot too?

"Do you have a name for him?" Yoongi swiftly tries to change the subject. Taehyung's scowl disappears and is soon replaced with a huge grin. Yoongi internally sighs.

Because this boy's duality is just ridiculous.

"His name is Yeontan, Tannie for short. Now we have two kids to raise so you better shape up hyung. Our babies need a good father." Yoongi snorts before pulling Taehyung into him.

"So we're parents now?" Yoongi asks, wrapping his arms around Taehyung's waist, the other now sitting on his lap. Taehyung giggles with a nod, his face flushed.

"Yep." Yoongi chuckles before tilting his head up.

"Well... can you  _please_ get your baby to shut up? He's giving me a headache." Taehyung turns to find Yeontan still running around and yapping. He bites his lip to suppress a giggle. He faces back to Yoongi.

"He's yours too you know. Him and Holly are siblings." Taehyung says with reason as he leans in, their noses brushing as he starts to tease the older. Yoongi smiles.

"Sure he is." Yoongi says before pulling Taehyung into a sweet, searing kiss, their lips moving in tandem and their hearts tangling as one.

* * *

Taehyung is on his way to class when his phone buzzes for the umpteenth time that day. He's barely had time to even glance at it, all of his professors brutally kicking his ass with all of these projects and final exams. 

Taehyung picks up his phone, surprised to see that it is Seokjin. He answers.

"Jin-hyung? Hey what's—”

_"Taehyung... Tae I'm so, so sorry..."_

Taehyung's heart stops.

"S-Sorry? Hyung why are you—”

_"It's Yoongi. Tae it's... it's his... Tae they... they had to bring him into surgery. They don't... They don't know how long he has now."_

_"Jin,"_ because fuck honorifics at this point, " _Jin,_ what are you saying to me?" He hears Seokjin exhale shakily.

_"They've done all they could Tae. Now... they just have to make him comfortable."_

Taehyung's phone cracks when it hits the concrete.

 

Taehyung rushes to the hospital. He doesn't bother letting his professors know. It's not like they would give a shit anyway. Grades be damned.

Only one thing is on his mind.

Taehyung is shocked to the point of numbness. His heart pounds dully as the blood rushes through his body, veins pulsing and twitching in fear. He doesn't even speak to Seoyoon as he runs through the halls of the ward. His feet throb and his chest aches as he runs nonstop. 

The faces of his friends blur by as he pushes himself through the barricade of nurses and doctors.

It's then that he lets the tears fall, his eyes landing on Yoongi's ghostly pale face. 

Yoongi's hands are trembling by his sides, his skin covered in a thick film of sweat. His eyes are distant,  _cold._ As if he is looking right _through_ Taehyung. His cracked lips shake as he parts them.

"T-Tae—” Taehyung is immediately at his bed side, his knees dropped to the linoleum.

"I know hyung, I know."

_"Tae I'm so—”_

"I know baby, I know. I am too. I am so _sorry_." Taehyung weeps, his voice cracking uncontrollably. Yoongi's hand trembles violently as he reaches it out. Taehyung meets him halfway and intertwines their fingers. "You d-did so good baby, so,  _so_ good." Yoongi experiences a chill, his hand spazzing and his body convulsing slightly.

"W-We haven't h-had time—”

" _No_ bun, we have all the time in the  _world."_

"I... I was going t-to, to propose to you... I was going t-to... I wanted you t-to, to be mine."

"Hyung I'm already  _yours,_ a ring won't change that my love."

"I wanted to... Tae I'm _so sorry—”_

"M-Min Taehyung... I... I l-love the sound of that bun. I do, I really _do_." 

 _"I love you_ Taehyung... I wish there was... I'm sorry that we didn't have more time." 

Taehyung caresses Yoongi's cheek, his thumb smoothing away Yoongi's tears, his own tears pouring down his cheeks and dribbling from his chin. His breaths are rushed and clogged up in his throat, his wheezes are choked and uncontrollable. 

His hyung is dying.

"The time I had with you, I wouldn't trade it for the whole  _world_ hyung... You have given me so much more than I could ever ask for my love...  _please_ don't think otherwise..." Yoongi's inhales are sharp, his voice coarse and rutted with pain. Taehyung tries his best to clamp in his sobs but he fails completely. His weeps are loud and filled to the brim with sorrow. 

His hyung is  _dying._

"You have nothing to apologize for... I love you so much hyung."

 _"_ I love you t-too Taehyung."

Yoongi's lashes flutter as he blinks rapidly, his breaths being yanked from his throat, stolen from his lips as his body tremors, life rippling from his body as his heart drains itself of blood. 

Taehyung's breath hitches.

"No, no no no  _no hyung_ don't, don't, don't do this please,  _please_ _d_ _on't leave me_." He begs as if the other has a choice. 

Yoongi is silent, the rise and fall of his chest becoming less apparent until the movement ceases completely. Taehyung's whimpers grow louder as he tightens his grip around Yoongi's, hoping that somehow his own pulse can bring Yoongi's back to life.

"Hyung please I,  _fuck_ hyung I  _love you hyung don't do this to me."_

Yoongi releases his final breath, his lids going slack and his body relenting to the weight of the world completely. 

The beeping on the monitor stops.

"Hyung,  _hyung!"_ Taehyung screams at the top of his lungs. "Hyung  _stop,_ stop it stop it just  _wake up."_ Taehyung pleads till his voice goes raw. He grips the white sheets of the bed till his knuckles burn white. He smoothes Yoongi's hair back, his fingers trembling as he does so. 

"Hyung please I love you, you can't  _do this to me."_ Taehyung cries. He can hear Jimin's muffled sobs as he hides himself in Jungkook's torso. Hoseok's screaming can be heard from down the hall where he had run to. Seokjin had run off to find him, his own tears streaming down his face. Taehyung feels a hand on his shoulder. It's trembling.

"Tae, he's... he's gone. We need to—”

"Don't  _fucking touch_ me Namjoon." Taehyung says through gritted teeth, his voice wavering and an octave deeper. He feels Namjoon's hand leave his arm with a tearful sigh. 

He hears the door shut quietly. 

He kisses Yoongi's hand. 

 

Taehyung screams so loud that he pops a blood vessel.

* * *

 

 _6_ _Months_ _Ago_

Yoongi stares at the phone in his hands, the phone shaking as he holds it tightly. 

He hasn’t been able to bring himself to tears yet. It still doesn’t feel real. Like this is all some sadistic, twisted prank.

But Yoongi knows that’s its real.

He knows it.

He doesn’t know what he’s going to tell Taehyung, and he doesn’t know if he can deal with the younger right now. He can’t bare to see his boyfriend try to hold it all together despite his inner dread. 

He doesn’t want to tell him.

But he has to.

Yoongi heard a pair of keys jingle as the lock on the door clicks. He inhales a shaky breath, waiting to be bombarded with the sunshine that is Kim Taehyung.

The door opens and he is met with Taehyung’s gorgeous smile. 

“Hyung. Hey.” Taehyung says, a bit out of breath, probably from biking over after class. He crosses the room briskly, placing a hand on Yoongi’s shoulder and leaning down to kiss him.

Yoongi turns his head away, his body going rigid and still. 

Taehyung’s brows knit as he pauses. He kisses the older’s cheekbone instead before he makes to sit down across from him.

”Are you okay bun? You seem tense.” Taehyung asks, his voice filled with worry. Yoongi immediately feels the guilt wrack his tiny body. He opens his mouth to speak but, the words don’t come. He can’t even meet Taehyung’s eyes as he looks right passed him. Taehyung swallows visibly.

”Hyung, what’s going on?” He asks. Yoongi bites the inside of his cheek, bile threatening to crawl up his throat.

”The hospital called me.” Yoongi can see how Taehyung’s entire frame freezes, paralyzed with fear.

”What, what did they say?” Yoongi shakes his head.

”They need me to come in right away. They said it could be a false alarm but... it’s not likely.” 

Taehyung covers a hand over his mouth in disbelief, his eyes watering over. He then takes in a deep breath, forcing a smile.

”Okay... _okay_. Okay we’ll... this’ll be fine. It’ll all be okay.” Yoongi snarls.

”Tae don’t, don’t fucking do that right now, okay? Don’t do that to me right now.” Taehyung frowns.

”What? Hyung I just, we need to stay positive. We can’t just—“

” _No_ Taehyung. This isn’t just some fucking cold I have. I might not make it. I probably _won’t_ make it—“

”Don’t you fucking dare hyung. You are _not_ going to give up on me. You’re older, you’re the hyung, you need to stay strong.” 

“I’m fucking trying to Taehyung but I can’t I just... I fucking _can’t_.” Yoongi says, the emotional constipation finally unclogged as he begins to sob. Taehyung rounds the table and drops to his knees, taking Yoongi’s cheeks into the palms of his hands.

”Look at me, bun please look at me baby, please.” Yoongi complies. “I love you too much to let you go that easy. You are so much stronger than all of us combined. Don’t quit on me please, _please_ bun...” Taehyung begs. Yoongi wipes his tears, dropping into Taehyung’s lap and wrapping his arms around his neck.

He kisses him deeply, their tears mingling and their skin flushed and burning red as Yoongi breathes into Taehyung’s lips. The kiss grows in heat and in intensity, Yoongi’s tongue swiping across Taehyung’s lip. Yoongi tries to pulls him up to bring him down the hall feverishly, Taehyung grabbing him by the hips.

”Hyung—“

”Not now Taehyung, please I just, I really need this right now. I need _you_.” Yoongi says, his gaze deep with want and _need_. Taehyung wets his lips before nodding, following Yoongi as he’s dragged from the living room, their lips tightly locked and sealed.

 

* * *

 

The time of death was 8:03 p.m. on Monday. 

Visiting hours are over but Taehyung refuses to leave Yoongi's bedside. Seoyoon vouches for him and allows him to stay for as long as he needed to.

Taehyung doesn't remember screaming so much. His shrill cries seemed to echo throughout the halls of the hospital. Yoongi's flat line was nails on a chalkboard, a reminder of someone long gone.

Someone lost.

A true reminder of the fact that miracles never happen.

Taehyung knows he looks a mess, sweat, tears, and snot all over his face. He can't stop crying, no matter how hard he tries. Yoongi's grip on his hand has long loosened. The nurse's give their condolences as they try to unplug all of the machines connected to Yoongi's body. Taehyung practically growls at them when they try to touch him. They luckily get the message and give them their space. 

Taehyung thinks back to the day they first talked, how annoyed the older student was with him when he asked to be friends. He thinks to when he first brought Yeontan home, or the first time that they kissed. 

He thinks to the day he first knew he was in love with Yoongi.

He suddenly couldn't remember a single instance when he realized it.

There were just so many. 

He rests his head on Yoongi's bedside, his own breathing shallow and inaudible. 

If only they had more time.

The door creaks ajar. Taehyung doesn't bother lifting his head to see who it is.

"Taehyung, it's three o' clock. We should get you home." Another cry is snatched from Taehyung's throat.

"We didn't have any time hyung. We only found out a few months ago. It was only a few months ago and just like that he's  _gone."_ Taehyung says, barely able to form words around his sobs. Namjoon walks forward, sitting beside his younger brother. 

"I know Tae, I know." Taehyung turns to him, his eyes red and his face drenched in tears. 

"I love him hyung. I love him so much and now he's _gone_."

"I know Taehyung, I know believe me I do and I am so,  _so sorry."_

Taehyung breaks down in Namjoon's arms, the older coddling him like a newborn, petting his hair and rocking him back and forth. The older shushes him as he holds him close, his own tears coming to life and streaming rivers down his dimpled cheeks. They stay like that for what feels like hours. They don't even hear the door creak open again, Seokjin stepping inside with a solemn expression. 

"I... I pulled the car out front. We can..." Seokjin trails off, his brows furrowing as he approaches the bed. He takes ahold of Yoongi's hand, Taehyung watching his every move.

"Hyung don't—” Seokjin silences him with a raised hand. He presses two fingers onto Yoongi's wrist, and then in the corner of his jawline. Seokjin inhales sharply before turning to the two on the floor.

"Joon, call a doctor,  _now."_ Namjoon doesn't even question him. He presses the emergency button as Taehyung stands up. 

"Hyung what... what's going on."

"Tae not right now, okay? You need to hold on a minute." He says as three nurses come in, followed by a woman in a white coat. Seokjin holds up his hand. "I'm a doctor at Seoul National. We need a defibrillator  _immediately._ I think... I think he's still alive." 

At this, Taehyung's heart skips a beat. He begins to cry in Namjoon's arms. 

His older brother holds him tight as he looks towards his husband. "Hyung, how do you know? How do you know he might still be there?" Namjoon asks, his voice thick with tears. Seokjin looks him dead in the eye.

"I know what a dead person looks like after a few hours. They don't look like  _that."_ Seokjin says as he points to Yoongi. Taehyung stares at him, trying to find what Seokjin sees, but all he can see is Yoongi's lifeless body lying on the hospital bed.

The doctor shakes her head. "Sir, I understand that this is hard but—”

"No, there's no time for that. He could still be alive and if the head of this hospital finds out that you had a chance to save this man's life and you let him die, I will  _surely_ have your job. Defibrillator,  _now."_ Seokjin quips, his voice leaving room for no arguments. The doctor's eyes are wide with shock. She is unmoving however and Seokjin is  _livid._

" _Fine_ , I'll do it goddamn myself." 

"No, no, I can't allow you to do that. I'll... I'll do it." She says makes to grab the machine. Once the nurse's have adjusted the switches and the green light is on, the doctor places the pads on Yoongi's chest. 

"Clear." She says before a jolt of electricity shocks Yoongi's body, making his chest bounce from the bed. Taehyung chokes back a sob as he hides his face in his brother's chest, unable to watch. 

The line is still flat.

"Clear." She says once more, another shock. Taehyung screams, hating the sound that pads make against Yoongi's body. He can hear the doctor sigh.

"Clear." Another shock. The sizzling of electricity doing nothing to strike a pulse. Taehyung claws at Namjoon's shirt, unable to _breathe_. 

 _"Clear."_ The doctor grits. As if drawn in by a magnet, Yoongi's chest is pulled upwards before retracting back to the mattress with a sickening  _thump._

The room is silent with the exception of Taehyung's muffled sobs. The doctor sighs before putting the pads down. She looks to the three men, her expression unreadable.

"I am so sorry." She says robotically, as if she says it on the daily. Taehyung shakes his head, tears squeezing from his eyes. 

The room clears and once again, Taehyung feels like he is alone. 

Seokjin cries, as does Namjoon. Seokjin makes to apologize for giving Taehyung's hopes up before something beeps. 

Everyone stops breathing.

 

_Beep._

 

 

 

_Beep._

 

 

_Beep._

 

_Beep._

_Beep._

_Beep._

 

Taehyung breaks away from his brother to lock his eyes with a pair of cat shaped ones. 

"H-Hyung...?"

The man on the bed blinks lethargically, his eyes dazed and unfocused. He parts his lips slowly, his tongue lazy and thick in his mouth as he speaks.

"T- _Tae?_ " He asks. 

Taehyung can't believe his eyes. 

His heart ramps up its speed, his chest heaving up and down as both Namjoon and Seokjin inhale sharply.

"Holy  _shit."_

"Holy  _fuck."_

"Namjoon, bring the doctor back." He orders his husband before he turns to look back at Yoongi like he's some kind of wild animal.

"Yoongi... how are you feeling? Are you okay?" He asks cautiously. The black haired man blinks a few times before he looks to Taehyung who is surprisingly, quiet and still, shocked beyond belief.

Yoongi opens his mouth. "I'm... I'm just... I don't know... I feel really... cold, I think. I don't, did... did something happen? Did I pass out or something?" He asks, his voice rough and choked up from disuse. He turns back to Taehyung. "Tae? Are you... okay? Why are you crying?" He barely manages to say before Taehyung swiftly embraces them. He wraps his arms around Yoongi's neck, their cheeks pressed together. Taehyung starts to tremble. He doesn't say a word as Yoongi hugs him back. He looks back to Namjoon and Seokjin who have eyes so wide they look like they're going to pop out of their sockets. 

"I'm guessing something bad happened then?" Yoongi asks. All Namjoon can do is nod. Seokjin actually laughs, tears streaming down his face.

"If you count being clinically dead for a few hours as something bad, then yes, something bad  _did_ happen." He replies. Yoongi's eyes go wide as well.

" _What?_ I was... I  _died?"_ He asks before the door bursts open. In fly Jimin, Jungkook, and Hoseok, who each have matching red eyes and tear stained faces.

"Oh my God...  _hyung."_

"What the _fuck?!"_

"Hyung you're... you're  _alive."_

Yoongi looks at them, befuddled and utterly confused. "Yeah I'm... I'm alive. I still feel like shit though." This earns a bitter and tearful laugh from Hoseok who walks to the other side of the bed, as does Jimin and Jungkook. Taehyung still doesn't let go of his hyung, his face buried in the crook of his neck. Suddenly, the room is bombarded with nurses and other hospital staff who have come to see this phenomenon. The doctor who resuscitated Yoongi approaches the two.

"Sir, I understand that this is beyond exciting but, I have to check him, to make sure he is alright." She says. Taehyung shoots her a very dangerous look to which Yoongi snorts, not knowing that Taehyung had it in him to deliver such a look. 

He kisses Taehyung on the cheek. "It's alright Tae. Let her check what she needs to. I'll be right here." He says into Taehyung's skin. The younger boy looks away. Yoongi is still pale, and the bags beneath his eyes are still deep and sunken in, but the gummy smile that he wears on his face says otherwise.

Is it possible to fall in love a third time?

Taehyung nods, kissing Yoongi on the forehead and pulling away. They all watch on as the doctor checks all of Yoongi's vital signs thoroughly, mesmerized by the fact that Yoongi is still his old, grumpy, baby faced self. One thing is for certain though.

 

Taehyung can't wait to kiss him again.

 

* * *

_A Few Years Later_

 

_"Hyung!"_

"What?"

"You're not supposed to see the bride before the wedding hyung."

"You're not a bride Tae."

"It doesn't matter! I'm the one in white."

"Tae that doesn't even correlate with... okay whatever it doesn't matter. I can't see you anyway."

"Promise?"

"I promise."

"Okay..." Taehyung says with a smile as he leans into the door. He looks to the window at the top, his lips forming an _o_ shape. "Oh I see, you can't see me because you're too short to reach the window."

" _Yah!_ Respect your elders." 

"My respect was gone the second Jimin got taller than you." 

"You're such a brat, you know that?"

"Yeah, yeah..."

Silence.

"I love you."

"I love you too Tae." 

Taehyung hums as he leans into the door, knowing that his fiancé and soon-to-be husband is just on the other side. He would give anything to see him right now.

"Are you nervous?" Taehyung asks with childlike curiosity. He can hear Yoongi sigh on the other side.

"About the wedding? No. About marrying you?  _Very."_ Taehyung gasps loudly as Yoongi chuckles behind the doorway. "I'm joking Tae. I have never been so sure of anything in my life, I mean it." Taehyung giggles. 

"I feel the same way." 

"I love you."

"I love you too hyung." Taehyung hears Hoseok's voice behind the door. There's the sound of feet shuffling and another sigh coming from Yoongi.

"I have to make my way to the alter, okay? I'll see you soon?" Taehyung nods even though Yoongi can't see it.

"Yeah. I love you."

"I love you more."

"Impossible."

"Debatable." They both share a laugh before Yoongi's footsteps dissipate down the hall. Taehyung takes in a deep breath, butterflies rattling his ribcage with their incessant fluttering. He feels a hand on his shoulder. He turns to see Namjoon smiling, dimples and all.

"You ready little brother?" He asks. Taehyung bites his lip and nods.

"Yes, I am."

The walk to the alter is much quicker than it should be. It's a small ceremony, only close family and friends. Taehyung doesn't have much family whom approved of the engagement but, it's alright. 

Taehyung has everything he needs.

And when Namjoon walks him down the aisle, it's as if there's a light shining in the darkness. A single, bright beacon of gold shining on the one person whom he loves most in this entire world. 

And that man is smiling right back, with his round chubby cheeks and cute, pink gums. 

And it's then that Taehyung realizes...

that he does believe in miracles.

 

 

 

And Min Yoongi is the biggest miracle of them all. 

**Author's Note:**

> Yay Seokjin for saving the daaay. You guys... I hope you liked it... I put a lot of thought into it and I really hope you guys enjoyed it. Thank you so much for reading. I really appreciate it! Please leave a little kudos or even a little comment please? It would mean the world to me and it really helps me to continue my work.  
> ↓↓↓↓↓↓
> 
>  
> 
> [my twitter♡](https://twitter.com/VANTAEGIELLA)  
> [my tumblr♡](http://musicaltheatrecvrls.tumblr.com/)  
> [my cc♡](https://curiouscat.me/BTSPrincess)


End file.
